Metal Overlords, combined metals
by Acid Fish
Summary: Sonic and friends must team up to stop a new threat to there world. but will it be enough.  Rated T for blood and more.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sonic or any of the characters in this story. Please enjoy

Chapter 1: Shadow's been weakened

Eggman was worried about the position he was in, on one side of him, Sonic glared at him with viciousness in his eyes, and on the other was Shadow, who stood with a sinister grin almost happy to see Eggman cowering.

Sonic ran up to him and with all of his strength punched Eggman right in his jaw; Eggman was hurled backwards crashing into the computers behind him.

Eggman spit blood out of his mouth he screamed out in anger," Even if you finish me you won't stop my greatest creation, he will rid the world of you, and bring the world to his knees."

He laughed with a lot of enthusiasm, as if he believed his creation would win.

Shadow burst with anger and with one final blow, silenced the once great Dr. Eggman for good.

Sonic stood back and started to think about what the Doctor said, he looked to Shadow and said," What did he mean that his creation would rid the world of us?"

Shadow smiled with a smug look on his face," Who cares, I'm sure the fool was just spitting non-"Before he could finish he was hurled across the room, crashing into the wall.

He staggered then got up, he looked over to where he was standing, his eyes were shaking, and standing there was a machine.

Sonic turned around and ran over to Shadow; he grabbed him and took off; leaving the robot sitting near the almost dead doctor.

With one last breath Eggman said," Get them Metal." With that the doctor died and was finally silence, the robot let out a chuckle then with his boosters on took off into the sky to look for Sonic and his friends.

Sonic ran up the step into the large manor which he had bought as a hideout for his gang, Tails and Knuckles were playing cards while Amy and the others were waiting for them to return, the door flew open and Sonic rushed in and put Shadow down.

Amy said scared," What happened to him, did Eggman hurt him?" She looked worried for them both.

Sonic stared down then looked at everyone," No, Eggman was dead before this happened, he was attacked by a metal, but this one was strange he didn't look like me, Shadow, or even Silver."

Knuckles who was proud of himself for beating Tails for the tenth time looked over and said," What, another robot, doesn't Eggman realize that those aren't deadly." He then noticed that Shadow was bleeding from the wound in his stomach.

Amy yelled," Sonic we need to get him to a doctor or patch that up so he stops bleeding." Rouge however, was looking over to Tails who was running over with the emergency kit, he immediately began to fix up the wound and make sure it stopped bleeding.

Shadow winced at the pain and said weakly," We need to take that thing out, if it gets one of those emeralds we might not be able to stop it." Shadow suddenly fainted and the others were shocked at the fact.

After three hours, Shadow woke up, he was bandaged up and was feeling better he looked around and saw Knuckles, Sonic, Silver, and Tails. He looked for the others but they weren't there.

He asked quietly," Where are the others?" The others looked up and came over, Knuckles looked down.

He said," Amy and Rouge went to get some ingredients, the others are sleeping." Shadow shook his head and stood up still feeling the wound, he fell back down.

Tails walked over and said," you're too weak right now so rest." With that he went to sleep feeling beat by fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eggman's mistake

Two weeks earlier: Eggman's base

"You can't win Sonic, I have your friends locked in this machine, every time you attack my machine their life is drained, what are you going to do Sonic?" Sonic dropped his head beginning to surrender, but a voice woke him up," Sonic you idiot duck NOW!" Sonic ducked right in time, Shadow and Knuckles slammed into Eggman sending him into the machines controls.

Eggman gasped he shouted," No my prisoners their going to escape." All of the hatches opened, Amy fell out, then Tails, then the rest. Everyone surrounded Eggman, when suddenly a machine swooped by and grabbed him, taking him to safety.

Eggman says," I'll see you later Sonic, this isn't the end, I have a surprise for you."

Sonic yells back while laughing," Yah see you then, Egghead you better be ready for your butt to be kicked.

Knuckles and Shadow sneak away from the group to speak privately. Knuckles looked over his shoulder to see if they were followed, they weren't.

Shadow sat down and said," Eggman is planning something big, but I don't know what it is; je is the most stubborn scientist to talk to." Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"Well he is probably tying to get Sonic alone so he can hurt him, or one of his friends, that's why he wants Sonic away from us the only problem is who is he targeting and why?" Shadow looked down but was distracted by the call from the others; the two instantly took off towards the others.

Sonic looked at the two and smiled he said," So what were you to up to?" he started laughing. Knuckles and Shadow tackled him down and beat him up.

Back at the manor Shadow jumped on the couch, Knuckles walked over to the recliner which he bought, Sonic walked in with a bandage on his head and arm.

Amy ran in she screamed," You two are going down!" She took off at Shadow who flipped around the couch dodging her hammer, she picked it up and turned to Knuckles, he quickly took off out the door with Shadow. Amy was catching up but slipped and busted her wrist. Shadow and Knuckles turned around and picked her up.

Shadow said," Amy are you all right?" Knuckles gave Shadow a funny look.

"No she isn't all right, she busted her wrist. How would she be all right?"

They both took her up and began walking away with her, taking her back to the house, once their Tails wrapped her arm up and let her rest.

A week and six day later Amy was up and running, she had been good for two days. Eggman hadn't striked for a while everyone was worried. Amy was walking outside with Cream and cheese, when Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Silver, and Metal Shadow came out of nowhere and approached them.

Metal Knuckles walked up to them and said," MMMMM, look what we got here, two little girls, they look tasty to me!" he licked his lips with his metal tongue at them. Amy backed away in disgust.

Amy shouted," Who do you think you are you don't even seem to be afraid, well you should be, SONIC!" She screamed into the air, as Sonic ran to get them, Metal Knuckles ran right up to Cream, before Amy could act blood was on the ground. Amy eyed at the dying body of her friend, Cream laid on the floor bleeding to death, Metal Knuckles bent down near her he said," To bad I was hoping we could get to know each other more." He stood back up and in a flash they were all gone, all but metal Sonic. He walked up to Amy with sadness in his eyes.

Metal Sonic said," I'm sorry for your friend's loss, Metal Knuckles has always been hard headed" he looked deep into her eyes. Sonic ran up to them, he saw Amy with Metal; he then gasped as he saw the dying Cream, he ran over to where Cream was. He looked at Metal with hatred in his eyes, metal began to speak, but was instantly attacked by Sonic. Shadow ran up and kicked him into the car, Metal fell down, he looked up at the others as he rest began to come, he tried to fly but was punched down by Knuckles.

"You aren't getting away you evil being!" Knuckles shouted. As Metal crashed Sonic, Shadow and Silver appeared around him, then Knuckles walked up, Sonic and Knuckles tossed him in the air, all four began to bash him around until he was kicked into a metal pole crashing through his stomach.

Oil leaked out his circuits, the four gathered around him as he slid off the pole and hit the ground. He started to spit up oil, he wasn't going to make it if they kept this up, he backed away from them. Shadow went behind him the others circled.

Amy shouted finally coming back to reality, "Don't hurt him." She ran in the way of him guarding him.

Shadow yelled with the others," What are you doing he killed Cream, you saw." Amy glared at them.

"No, it wasn't him it was Metal Knuckles who killed her, he stayed behind to make me feel better." Metal Sonic lifted his hand in the air, oil was spitting out of his mouth, he knew he would no longer make it.

Metal coughed oil up and began to speak," You are in (oil coughed out again) danger be prepared Sonic the Hedgehog, and his friends." His eyes lay on Amy; he let out a smile and said," Sorry for your friend, goodbye Amy." His eyes shut off as oil leaked out of the circuits in his body.

Sonic said," He is gone, for what we have done you guys I feel so stupid." Silver looked down, even Knuckles and Shadow were looking down.

Amy flared with anger she yelled," This is Eggman's fault he sent them after us; he is the cause of both their deaths." With that Sonic and Shadow were enraged, Shadow had killed a long ago friend, Metal Sonic, and Sonic had lost a dear friend. They told Silver to stay and help with the bodies, they took off to finally deal with Eggman once and for all.

As they approached his fortress they busted through the main hull and confronted Eggman head on. Unprepared Eggman was confronted with his two enemies, one on his left one on his right, Shadow smiled when he saw the fear in Eggman's eyes, he knew he made a flaw in his plan, letting all of them go in at once it was his biggest mistake, and his last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Overlords takeover

Shadow was up and about this early morning; he really looked upset about being hurt by that robot.

Shadow screamed at Tails," Why me why was I attacked, not Sonic me, does that make any sense at all?" Tails let out a weak smile trying to calm him down.

Tails replies," I'm sure it's because your tougher then sonic, you know take out the strongest then the weaker." Shadow dropped his moping and had a huge grin on his face.

"Yah I'm much better than that over-the-edge hedgehog, he can't even make it to my level of awesomeness." Tails rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. Sonic barges through the door he was out of breath.

Sonic speaks with little breath," We need to (breath) get to the town square (breath) something bad is happening." Shadow stares at Sonic blankly; this is the first time he has ever seen the blue hedgehog out of breath, something serious is going down. Shadow and Sonic run to the square, which is now in flames.

Sonic says," Shadow the others are there, but are target is destroying everything around him." Shadow saw the Metal Hedgehog he saw before, but he didn't have spiked hair like him Silver or Sonics, his seemed to droop down from his head like dreadlocks.

Sonic ran over and said," You can't stop us your one, where seven, you don't have a chance. Just give up now and you can live." The being laughs.

The being says,"** You make me laugh Sonic the hedgehog, I can easily take you all by myself, this world will bow down to me, Metal Overlord Supreme.**" Everyone gasped in shock.

Knuckles said," He is Metal Overlord he doesn't look anything like him?" Sonic shook his head.

"No he isn't he is a super overlord, me and Tails were talking about it, it takes enormous amounts of energy and the blood of the creator… Oh no I know what happened now he was created when we were fighting Eggman, he knew we would kill him."

Shadow looked confused, he asked," But how is it possible he didn't have any signs of blood loss until we killed him…. Wait you don't mean he was in the right place for his blood to spill in the controls to make him, but who is he made of.

Metal Overlord Supreme broke the conversation,"** That's as simple as the rest; I'm fused from metal Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and a tiny bit of Metal Sonic. After that I just needed the blood of Eggman and if you think I'm doing all this for the Doc. Then your two steps behind me. I already thought about what I'm building, but it's a surprise."**

Sonic glared at him, he yelled," I'm going to make you eat those words." The three hedgehogs took off trying to catch Metal off guard, Metal raised a hand and they were reflected off his shield, he took off and instantly smashed Rouge into the ground, he smiled. Knuckles caught Metal off guard and busted his arm, Metal felt the oil leak from the arm, he looked up and in a matter of seconds, Knuckles was on the ground with one of his arms torn apart. Metal created a surge of energy and then was gone. He had teleported away.

Sonic ran over to Knuckles who was now bleeding all over the place, Shadow took his bandage off, the wound had closed but not healed, and wrapped it around Knuckles' arm to stop his bleeding. Knuckles stood up and they helped him get back to the house, their Tails removed the bandages and start to make a new bandage and cast, but stopped when he saw, a shard of metal in his arm, clearly from the spot Knuckles punched Metal at, must have cut all the way up his arm and caused the whole thing, he yanked it out, Knuckles let out a large scream. Tails quickly stopped the bleeding, bandaged it up then put it in a holster to keep it up.

Shadow walked in and asked," Do you know what happened to Knuckles?"

Tails shrugged and replied," I think it has something to do with that shard of metal right there it was in his arm, It's from that guy."

Shadow picked up the shard and examined it, but as he touched the edge he was cut, and started to bleed. He yelped," Owe that hurt." Tails turned and looked at the shard; it can cut you by the touch.

"Please put it down if you fall on that you will die." With that Shadow put it down and left leaving Tails with Knuckles. Tails says," I'm going to get some anti-biotic for you stay here." Tails left the room with Knuckles lying down, suddenly the shard was picked up by someone, Metal appeared above Knuckles, he stared at him. Knuckles didn't even know that he was there, he then heard," **Goodbye Knuckles!**" Knuckles opened his eyes, trying to move, but a strong pain sank through his body, blood slipped to the floor and he laid back down, seeing the Shard jabbed through his stomach, blood rushed out of his mouth, Metal bashed him in the stomach causing more blood to rush out his mouth, again and again and finished him off by stabbing down on him leaving him in a pool of his own blood, Knuckles saw that he had a chance if he closed the wound, he reached over and sealed it with some of the cloth things Tails was talking about, he was smiling and laughing when he noticed a black substance all around him, his eyes lit up he looked where Metal left, he saw him staring at him, a match in his hand, he flung the match on the black substance causing It to ablaze around, the whole lab burnt down and nothing left of the lab or anyone who was in it. Metal walked away as happy as ever.

Tails stared in horror at the sight in front of him and couldn't believe what he witnessed, it was all gone every last thing his whole lab destroyed and Knuckles with it. How would this go with the others he didn't even want to think how Sonic, Shadow and Silver would react to this tragedy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Death's Carrier

"WHAT DO YOUMENA HE'S DEAD?" Shadow angrily said through clenched teeth. Tails slunk down in the chair he was sitting in, trying not to get pounded. Sonic came to his rescue.

Sonic said while shaking his hands to calm Shadow," Hay now buddy, it's not his fault, it was a freak accident nothing more." Shadow shook his head. Just then Amy and Rouge burst through the doors, trying to catch their breath.

Amy got up and said," We got a problem there is a huge cruiser floating above the city." Shadow instantly turned around and he and Sonic took off out the room leaving three startled friends behind.

Shadow says," That is one big ship, it makes Eggman's Carrier look like a Battleship (which is smaller than the Egg Carrier)" Sonic looked at the huge Cruiser in astonishment, than a message was played by an image," **People of this dull planet, I would be the first to introduce you to my Carrier, the Death Carrier.**" With a smile on his face he lifted his hand, a beam charged in the canon and fired within minutes, destroying an entire city block.

Shadow stared at the destruction. He said," Just one blast can do that we don't even stand a chance against this thing." Mot really caring, Sonic charged off feeling as good as ever, knowing he would have an actual fight this time.

Overlord Supreme looked over the city, he shook his head and said," **In a matter of days this city will bow down to its master, I will show that Hedgehog you can't beat the overall best with just speed.**"

Sonic ran up a building flying off the top landing on the bottom, trying to find an access point was more difficult and by the time he reached it, Tails had dropped off Shadow and took off, knowing he didn't have a chance. Shadow and Sonic took off inside trailing through the entire building looking for the metal cretin, Shadow rounded the corner finding a door with a symbol, it meant Bridge Room.

Once inside Shadow knew he found the room they were looking for, he stared at all the computer panels and switches, there was so many what did what exactly. He puzzled this but was kicked into the wall and made a loud thud. Metal turned from where he kicked Shadow and said," Wow you are going to be easy, not as easy as Knuckle was but you'll still be kill-" He didn't get to finish, he was flung back and slammed into the computer, getting hundreds of volts coursed through his body, he fell down and looked up. Shadow sat there, fire was in his eyes he said," You killed my friend, and you're going to pay!" He lunged out but was grabbed and slammed into the wall; he got up and punched metal in the face, causing oil to fall to the ground. Metal threw a solid punch and hurled Shadow out the window, as he fell he closed his eyes waiting to hit the ground but he hit metal and opened his eyes.

"I got you Shadow." Tails had saved Shadow with the X-tornado he swooped in and grabbed him. Shadow smiled but it faded when Sonic crashed into them causing them to crash and blackout.

Six hours later at the hideout. Shadow woke up first and dragged the others back to the hideout, once there he tried to get them help, tails was usually the medic, but he was out luckily

Six hours later at the hideout. Shadow woke up first and dragged the others back to the hideout, once there he tried to get them help, tails was usually the medic, but he was out luckily Amy had studied a little medicine and other things, she treated the major areas and wrapped up any broken bones. After Tails and Sonic woke up they were surprised to see they were in the base. As they got up Shadow walked over.

He said," I dragged you here after I woke up, you guys had to be treated, luckily Amy here knew how to treat you guys." Amy smiled and shook her head. Sonic stood up trying to get feeling back from being hurt in his leg. Tails just needed some more rest so he didn't bother to try and stand, Shadow hadn't taken muck damage he was able to jump off at the last second sustaining a fatal wound, he turned on the television to see how the Metal being was doing on his mission to destroy everything.

Sonic let out a yawn and said," Wow that fight took a lot out of me, Metal is a lot tougher then he looks, maybe we overestimated him, next time we will be ready." Shadow took off outside to see where Rouge was so he could get an exact reading on the ship, which was now destroying the west portion of the city.

"Sonic we have got to act fast, we need a plan and we need it now." Sonic paused for a long time then with a sad look on his face," We have to leave the city and figure out a strategy away from the destruction; otherwise will just end up dead." Shadow glanced at him and with a short nod went inside to inform the others. After a long time he came out with the others, and they were ready to leave for the time needed.

Sonic was ahead of the others leaving them in the dust, Shadow had no intention of racing Sonic, his leg was hurt and he wasn't going to strain himself to extinction like Sonic would. Tails was listening to the radio intently trying to figure out more of Metal's intentions. Amy and Rouge were talking through the whole trip about their plan of attack. They all stopped when Sonic stopped ahead of them, puzzled they ran all the way to see what was with him. A man coated with metal was barging through the forest destroying all the trees, when he saw them approaching he turned around. Sonic walked up and said," Are you training out here?" The man said," Yes, I have recently went through a lot, I'd rather not have to say much more at the time though I am very busy."

Shadow looked at him and said," Yah well we didn't come to chat anyway, sonic can we please get on the move?" Sonic nodded and started leaving but turned and said," Hope to see you again I'd like to fight you." The being said under his breath," you will see me soon enough." With that the party left the strange man to destroy the forest while training, when the group came to a clearing and Sonic shook his head, this was the spot where they were supposed to be.

What will their training accomplish for them, and what is to happen to the stranger who they met we will find out in due time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Overlord on the move

The wind rushed through the meadow, snow was flooding the entire meadow in a storm. Shadow was sitting back listening to his I-pod not even fazed by the cold, Sonic and Silver charged at each other in spin ball form sparks flew from the clash, fire erupted around the two as the ground began scorching the ground.

"You two have weakened, while I grow stronger!" Sonic, Shadow, and the others look over to see a metal figure, it was the guy who was training in the forest. Sonic laughed and said," That's funny; you think you can beat me, I eat punks like you for breakfast." The being let out a loud laugh that carried it through the whole area, he said," I would really like to see what you have accomplished since training Sonic." A minute passed before Sonic spoke," Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Instantly Sonic spun rapidly in spin ball form, when he finished with it he lunged out at the figure, the figure stood his ground and held out his hand, when Sonic reached it he was stopped midair in the beings hand, the being smashed Sonic into the ground, and punched him with his other hand rapidly in the face, Shadow who remained silent for the time ran right up to him and kicked him right in the face, the being went flying through the air crashing into the hard ground. Sonic got up so did the being, Sonic said," You know my name, but I don't know yours, what's your name?" The being looked up at the sky and after a few minutes said," You may call me Singe." Sonic scratched his head thinking that was a strange name but continued back with the fight.

Sonic ran up to Singe and flung a kick at him, Singe quickly dodged and landed a solid punch on his stomach, Sonic fell down but quickly gained his ground, He ran up to him once again but this time kept spinning around him, he delivered a fast blow to Singe's head knocking him down, he held out his hand and made a fist, he held out his hand and grabbed Sonic who ran right into it, he held him on the ground and continued punching Sonic. Sonic couldn't stand, Singe had him pinned down, He held his hand up, two drill spiraled on them, they became faster and faster, He jumped up and spun in the air going to crash his grill hand into Sonic, When suddenly he found himself on the ground, Silver ran in and kicked him down.

"You has your fun now leave!" Singe reached up to his mask, blood ran from his helmet to the ground, he smiled and said," Yes I will leave but first I'm going to tell you something, I'll tell you why I'm here, and for what reason, I wasn't sure if you guys would be worthy of the information so I told myself if one of you could deliver a blow that could cause blood to rush out my mouth, so the information I have for you is this….. Overlord Supreme is headed to this very meadow." Everyone looked over at what he said; Singe walked away and said," that was fun, but next time try going your all Sonic." Singe took off into the forest and was gone.

Shadow broke the silence by saying," Well I guess he was right about Overlord heading this way." Just above them the snow was halted a huge cruiser stopped above them, Metal jumped down and crashed in front of Sonic and his friends, they all glared at him, Metal smiled and said,"** Your pain fills me with energy Sonic, I only wish I could have thanked your defeater.**" He laughed and looked at all of the others. Shadow said," Why don't you just leave we don't want you here, and we all together are too much for one you." Metal just shook his head and said,"** Not one of you could defeat me, I doubt all of you can, and I've already said this before.**" Metal took off and was behind Amy he grabbed her and flew back up to his ship he said,"** This is a hostage so you don't try to follow me.**" The two disappeared into the large ship, Sonic got off the ground and said," It's time we make a move on this robot, we need to take him down now, or he wins." Shadow nodded and with that they took off following quickly behind the cruiser.

Metal walked up to Amy, he smiled at her, suddenly something was really creepy about him, he said," **You still look delicious to me Amy.**" Amy realized why, Metal was taken over by the personality of Metal Knuckles who killed Cream and was talking like that to them, she said," Get away from me you creeper, I don't know what your problem is but leave me alone." He only seemed to get more entertained at her fighting with him, he looked at her and said," **If only you could see the real me, you would say this form was like Sonic.**" This time she just looked at him confused," How the hell does this guy look anything like Sonic?" She wondered to herself, Metal bent down to where he was in her face, he let out a smile. A scream could be heard all around the ship, then a loud THUD noise, Amy ran through the ship, she thought to herself," He was trying to touch me, what a creeper." Metal got off the floor, and his eyes lit on fire, he took off down the hall trying to find where she went, he saw a bit of pink go behind a door, he burst through the wall and met Amy's hammer in his face he spun back around and entered, ten minutes later he came out, there was a bruise on his head, he was holding Amy in his hand, he got back to the room where she ran from him, he looked down to see pooling oil, he looked at his chest, there was hole spilling oil, he quickly put her in the bed and locked all the doors, he took off through his ship and found the rebuilding clinic and shut himself down for maintenance.

Amy woke up and saw the doors locked, he must have locked her in, she grabbed her hammer and bashed the door down, she said," Why didn't he take my hammer?" She walked through the long corridor until she heard saws and electrical equipment, she walked in and saw Metal standing there, she went back behind the door she looked again but he didn't move, she walked in and looked at him, he was off she looked at all the equipment, she said," Wow he has on serious rebuilding clinic, he will never have a problem with building himself." She left the room and closed the door, she didn't know how to get out and didn't know where to start, she ran for at least half an hour when she stumbled across the main controls, she looked at all of the buttons and panels she said," How does Metal know what he is doing in this ship?" A voice behind her said,"** It's simple really I know every inch of this place I helped the doctor build it, when I was different beings.**" Amy frightened by the voice turned around and saw Metal standing there, but he wasn't smiling he was not even mad or sad he had a blank expression; he just woke up from his nap. Amy said," You must have a lot of power to get this ship running, why are you attacking us anyway?" He was about to respond but stopped and thought more carefully about the question, he said,"** I'm not entirely sure why, the doctor made me but if he's gone, why wasn't I thinking for myself?**" Amy studied him carefully and could tell he was as confused as she was, she finally said," So you never actually tried to take control of the situation, you were tricked into following his orders." Metal nodded in agreement and said,"** Amy Rose you are right, I must think about what I want, I want to think for myself for once in my life!**" He turned towards Amy and suddenly noticed the alert he rushed at it the sign said "Warning malfunction in the Metal" Metal glared at the machine he punched the controls, but realized what he did, the ship was going to crash land. The two braced for impact as the ground collided and dent the two flying out the window, Metal re-acted quickly grabbing Amy and landing hard on the ground. She knew which side took over now; Metal Sonic broke free and was now in charge. She smiled but it faded when Sonic and the others ran up, they had been able to catch up and keep track of the ship.

Is Metals change a trick, will Sonic defeat him before the truth is revealed, who is that mysterious person known as Singe, find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Singe unmasked

The battlefield was tense, the land was spitting fir because of the crash, metal spun around and shards plated the ground. Sonic and his team were staring there enemy down.

Sonic said," You shouldn't have come here your fate will be buried here along with your history. We end this now!" Sonic and Shadow launched at Metal, he quickly dodged but was flung back by a kick from Silver, he jumped on Metals back and rammed his heel on his head, Metal plummeted to the earth and crashed.

"I** will no longer fight you Sonic; I have realized truth and am no longer going to obey Eggman's wishes."** Sonic gave a confused look but shook it off, they weren't done though they needed to make sure he wouldn't betray them, Shadow landed down and kicked him in the air, Sonic ran over and punched him down, Silver finished off the attack with a heel kick to the face plummeting him into the remainders of the ships controls, Metal laid there but slowly stood up and stood above them, his temper spiked up and Metal Sonic lost control of Overlord Supreme, Metal Shadow took the stage, with his power he wasn't going to let them make a fool out of him. He took off and his eyes changed to a dark red color he rushed down and slammed his down on Sonic, crushing him to the ground, he would have finished him but he heard a noise.

"Metal you can fight it, don't let the others take control get off Sonic and prove your better than them, prove you are the same as Sonic just as a Robot!" Metal's eyes flickered green then red, back and forth until the color stopped on green, Metal Sonic once again took control.

Metal got off Sonic and started to explain what the doctor did, once he finished explaining Shadow said," So what your saying is, is that you have the four different personalities of the robots that made Overlord Supreme." Metal nodded and said,"** Yes that is what happened, I have Metal Sonics personality right now, the four robots each have its organic counterparts personality and my brain is constantly switching through each of them.**" Sonic shook his head and thought to himself," That would suck, having four minds controlling me." Sonic was finally warming up to the robot, because he now that what he did was wrong, Shadow although still hated him for killing his friend. Suddenly Metal was sent flying into the open, a figure stood in front of where Metal landed. The others looked and to their surprise, it was Singe standing there. Sonic ran over to where Metal lay and said," Hay you don't have to hurt him, he knows what he did is wrong he won't hurt anyone else."

Sonic smiled and held his thumb up, but soon dropped his smiled and put his hand down, the glare that was directed at Metal burned with a thousand suns. Sonic said," Why are you so mad with him?" Singe turned around staring at all of the group now, he said coldly," This Cold hearted jackass tried to kill me." Sonic stared at him; he looked familiar in a way. Singe just shook his head and said," You still don't know who I am, I knew you wouldn't know who I was, so I'll show you and then you'll understand." The being reached for his mask, there was a switch on his shoulder, he pressed some buttons and the helmet let out air as it opened, the mask went into the body of the suit. Everyone was shocked at the sight, Overlord Supreme was the most shocked, Knuckles stood in the armor, his face was charred from the fire, his eyes were dead cold, ready to kill his target. His dreadlocks were still there they were all messed up and were odd lengths.

Sonic just stood back a little, Shadow ran up to him and said," So you didn't die after all Knuckles, I was worried about you, of course the idea of you dying that easily were slim at best." Knuckles smiled and said," I went through hell to survive Shadow, and I'm here to get some pay back, you in or our?" Shadow looked at Knuckles funny, he said," Hell yes, I hate that robot." Sonic couldn't believe this, Shadow switched sides. Sonic started to talk but was interrupted by Metal," **You want to go fried echidna, let's go!**" Metal launched at Knuckles who quickly dodged, then kicked Metal into the ground, Metal spun in a ball, and sent Knuckles flying into the wall of the ship, fire erupted from the ship, Knuckles never showed up, the ship blew up within minutes. Once Metal came back he said," **Well Shadow do you want to fight?**" Shadow shrugged and said," Nah, I'm fine it's you I'm worried about." Sonic was just looking at Metal shocked out of his mind, but not as much as Metal would be. Suddenly a large electric surge rifted through his body, he fell to the ground in pain.

Sonic looked at the ship, Knuckles stood there with his hand out, he said," By the way my name is no longer Knuckles it's Singe, I've spent the past three nights not a single ounce of sleep, working on this attack, how to use the energy the fire coursed through my body to create a surge of lightning enough to destroy my enemy from within." Sonic shook from his daze and said," Knuckles you better stop this, he isn't evil anymore!" Knuckles chuckled and said," I can't stop it, once in his body it will surge and surge, it can burn out, but he most likely won't survive." With that Knuckles walked away his job was done, but his old friends wouldn't except him back for this so he left, Shadow took off after him not leaving his friend to walk alone. Sonic ran over to Metal and said," You have to fight it, Knuckles doesn't just kill if he blasts something there are two sides to it, so you we need to figure out what it is this time." No one could really think of what it could be, after five minutes Tails suddenly shouted," I got it!" Everyone was startled by the outburst and went to listen to him, he continued," Knuckles said he went through hell because of Metal, maybe he wants to put you through hell as well." Sonic leant down and said," You must fight it; if you try like Knuckles did you will survive." Metal stood up he wanted to live so he urged himself to keep alive, after ten minutes the lightning was starting to settle and calm down and soon died out. Metal smiled and said," **I think the lightning has died, I am going to make it!**" Everyone seemed to be relieved, even though he had tried to kill them; he seemed to really want to change. With that the heroes took Metal and showed him their hideout where he was going to be living, he smiled and said,"** Thanks for letting me stay here, I will help out in any way I can.**" The heroes made friends with Overlord Supreme, even the other Metals in him seemed happier. But for some the battle was just starting to get interesting.

This is the end of the series of Metal Overlords, combined metals, look for the sequel **Old Friends, a new enemy**


End file.
